Winchester Bliss
by Kirabaros
Summary: A rare moment of contentment in a world full of chaos is bliss even if it is not other people's definition of normal. In this case contentment comes from just being with the people you love even if you have a few scrapes and bumps and bruises; a welcome thing given what the Winchester boys have been through.


**Winchester Bliss**

Sam slowly opened his eyes as the morning started to break through the tiniest of cracks in the curtains of their choice of crappy ass motel for the week maybe longer. The maybe longer was because they had just been rescued from a bunch of fanatic hunters that blamed him and Dean for the fate of the world as it stood now. They were still hung over the fact that he started the Apocalypse never mind the fact that he jumped into the pit with Lucifer inside of him to stop it and they were pissed at the presence of the Leviathans. To top it off, it had barely been a week since he got out of the loony bin and was able to get a fairly decent night's worth of sleep.

As he opened his eyes, they felt sore and heavy and he just wanted to close them again. The beating that they gave him and Dean was intense but in his mind he got off easy. Never mind the fact that he had a couple of bullet holes that were flesh wounds, whip marks from a bamboo cane (very original) on his back and a bruised midsection from the fists. Dean had his nose broken again and Sam was sure that his zygomatics were cracked or broken. It was hard to tell with the puffiness but in the end, they were normal bruises. Cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder along with a water boarding act that had lungs wheezing completed Dean's injuries. Sam kept his eyes open though and looked around looking at what was in his general range of vision.

His vision was blurry so he reached out with his other senses. He moved his arm to find that it was wrapped around a familiar waist and ended up pulling the body in front of him closer and nuzzled the hair and the neck that belonged to it, breathing in the familiar scent. He remembered how strong that scent was when she barged in to rescue him and Dean. It was intense as she leashed hell on the guys that had held him and Dean captive. She hadn't been alone either.

Sam felt the weight shift at the foot of the bed. He then heard a telltale whine or groan and probably a head resting on his leg. That was Moira, the hell spawn of Cerebus and that Irish wolfhound that died saving her pups and their bacon from a pretty nasty demon. Moira would be considered the disgrace of hell hounds since she was a sweetheart but she was like a harridan from hell if she thought her people were in danger. That left her littermate and the other mutt to locate.

Risking the sting of pain, Sam adjusted his position to look more around the room. Sure enough to the right of the bed he was in was Dean in his and fast asleep. Sam breathed a sigh of relief in that Dean was okay but couldn't help but give a tired smile at the sight of Zeppelin, Moira's brother, and Xander, the heaven sent puppy from Angela's past snuggled up to Dean.

Dean was flat on his back snoring away. His left was wrapped around Xander's neck and the mutt's nose was stretched to touch Dean's face. He was the protector as his name suggested. Zeppelin was on the other side of Dean with a huge paw wrapped over his brother's hips and his head on Dean's stomach. He was the tracker especially when it came to his two favorite things, demons and food. Both had claimed Dean as if he were their own puppy to protect and it made Sam chuckle tiredly. This was too good an opportunity to pass.

Slowly and hissing, Sam reached for his phone on the nightstand but couldn't reach without waking her and Moira wasn't inclined to move anytime soon. He was about to give up when his phone was handed to him by a slim and softened hand and a tired but smiling face turned to look up at him. "I take it you want to have blackmail material?" Angela asked him as she turned to look up.

Sam knew she was thinking about the photo Dean took to lighten the mood and tease them with when it became more of a necessity to just get the one room with two queens and a big plus was throwing off the trail of the Leviathans. That was rather an embarrassing photo and Sam wasn't sure if she was upset by it or not considering the content. One thing for sure was that Dean found pictures of himself in compromising positions showing up at the strangest of times. So payback was a bitch. He replied, "Only chance to see him as a softie with Zep and Xander."

Angela twisted her lips in a tired smiled as she adjusted her position to lie on her back. She pulled Sam down so he didn't have to make himself pass out trying to get the picture. She knew the extent of his injuries since she did the patch up job. She gave a slight hum of amusement since he looked like he was getting in position for a sniper shot and it looked uncomfortable since Moira was still in the same position. She glanced at the phone he was holding and said, "Two degrees up."

Sam gave a halfhearted scowl. It was spoiled since he was sporting bruises and he just gained some coloring back since his body nearly shut down from lack of sleep. In truth he was grateful for it since he felt his eyes were swollen and they probably were since he did get a few fists in the face. He relaxed his head on her stomach and made the adjustments. "Better?"

Angela looked at his angle smiling. She was teasing gently but she knew that he needed a little help since his eyes looked like they were swollen shut. She ran her fingers through Sam's locks gently as she studied the angle. "Perfect. You know you need to send it to mine and I'll back it up."

"Yes dear," Sam mocked gently as he took the picture.

It was typical for Dean not to wake at the sound of the camera in the phone clicking. Zeppelin and Xander turned to look but were otherwise not threatened by it. Xander gave a touch to Dean's nose with his before going back to sleep and Zeppelin heaved a sigh. It was a comical sight since Dean was adamant about mutts staying off the bed and he didn't care what they did to Mr. and Mrs. Head case, as he referred to Sam and Angela.

Sam gave a slight hum as he brought the phone back down and sort of plopped his head on Angela's abdomen suddenly feeling exhausted. "Did you give us both the good stuff?"

Angela smiled, "You know I did." She stroked Sam's head, running her fingers through his locks and gave a slight yawn. "I think for once I'll sleep in."

Sam chuckled as he adjusted his position to make it more comfortable for her and for him. Finally Moira moved and allowed him to get the rest of his body comfortable. "I think I'll do the same."

"Good. The pups will take care of everything." Angela closed her eyes while still playing with Sam's hair. She did that until she fell back asleep.

Sam didn't have trouble believing that. He suspected that with Moira and Zeppelin, they inherited that protective and gentle nature from their mother. The hell hound stuff… that was all Cerebus. Xander was a protector as his name suggested and because he was from heaven he was, as Bobby once called him, the feathered dicks' guard dog since he had some sort of angelic powers. They were 'covered' in a sense.

Sam let his tired body fall back into the warmth of sleep. His eyes were the last to close as he took in his brother being watched over by the angel and demon dog. He turned to look at Angela who looked so peaceful in her sleep and settled down and closed his eyes. Out of habit he wrapped a free arm around her waist feeling secure as he held onto her. While it wasn't a perfect picture of domestic bliss, it was their brand of normal. For now they were safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Just some Winchester fluff and an embarrassing moment for Dean with the mutts. Enjoy.


End file.
